


Shadow of a Former Self

by robogalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humorous, Short One Shot, refound this on my tumblr and decided to post!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Burnet betrays Kukui.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Shadow of a Former Self

"I never thought _you’d_ hurt me - but I was wrong," he said. Tears filled his eyes and clouded his sunglasses. It felt like the world was spinning around him, the sun a bit hotter than usual. Kukui fell to his knees, and looked up at the figures before him, "you hurt me the most.”

"If I knew he was gonna aim Shadow Ball in that direction, I would've warned you!" Burnet cried out. Her voice would've been more concerned, but a mixture of apologetic tears and an unintended laugh had tainted it, "I could've sworn it wouldn't reach that far!" The least she could do afterwards was offer a hand for Kukui to grab onto to so he could get up without tipping over again. She looked over to the Decidueye beside her and muttered that she'd get him out of trouble soon enough. 

"You told him to use it, though. In all my life, my own wife delievers the finishing blow to the region's primary professor," Kukui coughed with a teasing smile - a telltale sign he was purely having fun and wasn't upset at all, "and you did it using another person's Pokemon? Hau trusted us with him, and you bruise not only my chest-"

"Honey, please!" Burnet laughed, steadying her husband as they walked back towards the lab where she would tend to him. 

"But also _my heart_? No, I can't take this anymore! I love you... no... _loved_ you, Amber, but this is the end..." The theatrics played on between the couple for a while and stopped as soon as Burnet put the first aid kit up.

Decidueye waited outside as this fixing up was happening - Hau knew how sappy they got and he instilled this knowledge into his partner's head. Peeking around the corner of the open door, Decidueye was greeted to none other than the two professors locked in the usual kiss they would share any time they could. It was expected, Decidueye turned back out, and made sure that when he practiced Shadow Ball again that it would be aimed towards the ocean instead of the easy target that was Kukui's chest.

"Am I forgiven?" Burnet asked. 

"But... love..." Kukui muttered as his hand caressed over Burnet's cheek, "you always were."

"Makoa, you're such a drama king."

**Author's Note:**

> posting this in the meantime while i finish up an oleana/rose thing :3c that's gonna be a fun one, trust me! 
> 
> thank you for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
